In recent years, the search for cost-effective production of complex ceramic shapes used at elevated temperatures has stimulated the research and development of metal organic polymer precursors. Fine ceramics made from metal organic precursors has several advantages over the ceramics produced by the conventional processing. For example, low temperature forming processes can be used to produce complex shape by a variety of forming techniques. A wide range of purities can be achieved through careful balance of chemical stoichiometry. The opportunity to chemically purify starting materials and assure homogeneous mixing can improve the uniformity and reliability of the final product.
Strength-limiting factors in high-performance technical ceramics are not always directly related to composition. As the desired shapes get more complicated, it becomes more and more difficult to fabricate parts reliably and free of cracks. One of the problems encountered frequently in fabricating ceramic parts is the binder used in injection molding process. The binder's physical properties must satisfy stringent requirements to allow complete filling of complicated shaped molds without forming density gradients, and the binder must be completely removed prior to sintering without causing physical defects. Organic hydrocarbon-polymers are currently used for this purpose. However, there are problems such as low powder packing densities and the length of time necessary to remove the binders. In addition, the molded articles have a poor green strength after binder removal. As a result, there is excessive shrinkage when the molded article is sintered which makes it difficult to maintain the dimensional precision of the molded article after sintering. Therefore, the exploration of novel binder materials is needed to alleviate these problems.